


First Try

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuteness overload, First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi finally worked up the courage to ask Gai out on a date. Now he just has to make sure everything goes smoothly. Which is proabably why he's such a nervous wreck.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	First Try

Straightening out his shirt, Kakashi glanced into the mirror and went through his checklist of preparations once more. 

Table: Set.

Dinner: Made. Curry of course, he was trying to impress Gai after all, even at the cost of his own taste buds. 

Cloths: In perfect condition. Surprising, given the fact that his team had interrupted him mid preparations and Naruto had actually stepped on the small pile of clothes he had set out by the window.

He made a mental note never to leave his clothes by the window again. Clearly that was a danger zone. 

Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed as he examined the usual mess of silver strands. He had tried desperately to brush and style the mop on top of his head, but as always it ended in the same messy disaster he always had. 

There really was nothing to be done about it, leaving him to hope Gai didn’t knock points off for having messy hair. 

Speaking of which.

Checking his watch, he takes a calming breath. Five minutes before Gai is due to arrive, and Gai isn’t one to show up early or late. He prefered to be perfectly on time for everything. 

That meant he had enough time to triple check everything and make sure it was perfect.

Or was it his fourth time checking?

Shrugging his shoulders, he turned away from the mirror and headed back towards the dinning room to take another look at the table he had set.

  
  
  


Hearing a knock on the door, Kakashi rushed over and pulled it open without a thought, too excited to finally see Gai to worry anymore about how he looked or what state the apartment was in.

He had already spent thirty minutes worrying about all of that.

It was finally time to see Gai.

Beautiful, amazing, fantastic Gai.

In his regular spandex uniform with headband wrapped around his waist and flak vest on.

Suddenly it felt like he had waited his whole day preparing for this moment. Clearly Gai had misunderstood him when he asked him to join him for dinner.

That or he had made a mistake saying yes to the offer and was actually here to tell Kakashi that he wasn’t interested in him that way. That he just wanted to be Rivals and nothing more.

Annoyance shifted into fear which seemed to dissipate as Gai’s hand came up to settle against his cheek. 

“I’m sorry,” Gai’s smiling. He’s smiling and it’s so beautiful it makes his heart skip a beat. “I was on my way to change when Asuma stopped me and asked for a quick hand teaching his kids some Taijutsu. I tried to explain that I had a date to get ready for, but he was very insistent.”

Asuma, of course.

This was probably revenge for the time Kakashi had made him late for a date with Kurenai because he needed someone’s help explaining love to a very curious Sakura. It had to be. Asuma knew he had finally asked Gai out on a date tonight, he had told him.

“You’re here,” he smiled, stamping down the feelings of insecurity and focusing on the warm touch of Gai's hand against his skin. “That’s what matters.”

“I couldn’t think of anything else,” Gai admits with a bit of a blush tinting his cheeks. “Even while training the future generation in Taijutsu I found my mind wondering about tonight's plans.”

That was a victory he was happy to accept. Getting Gai distracted enough that he can’t focus on training and particularly taijutsu was something that most people could not achieve. 

“Come on in,” he took a step back to let Gai into the apartment. “Dinner is waiting for us.”

He may not like that Gai was wearing his uniform when he had taken two hours to choose the perfect outfit for tonight, but it was fine.

He’d just have to make tonight so amazing that Gai demanded another date. One where he actually got the chance to dress up. 

“It smells good,” Tilting his head up, Gai sniffed the air “Really good. Is that… did you make curry?”

“Uh huh,” Now that Gai was here it was sort of embarrassing to admit. No one knew his hatred of curry better than Gai after all. “It’s not as spicy as you might like it though. I do want to live after tonight.”

‘Death by curry’ really didn’t sound like something he wanted written on his gravestone for people to laugh at for the rest of history. 

“It’s perfect,” The smile on Gai’s face somehow grows, almost blinding Kakashi with those shiny white teeth. “You went all out on tonight.”

“Ya, well, i have to try once in a while,” he muttered under his breath “If i don’t, how am i supposed to convince you to go on a second date?”

Brave of him to say, but it had to be done. He had already made his feelings known a few nights ago during a particularly enjoyable night of drinking with his friends, and it took him three days after that to actually ask Gai out officially.

He no longer had anything to lose, so there was no point beating around the bush.

Seeing Gai taking a step into his face, Kakashi braced himself for whatever was coming next. Soft touch or hard punch, didn’t matter which it was. Preparation was needed to make sure he didn’t break down crying and bust up Gai’s nose for hitting him. 

Somehow, the preparation wasn’t enough. It never was when it came to Gai. As one hand settled against the back of his head and pulled him in close, Kakashi took a sharp breath and closed his eyes.

The feeling of his forehead pressing up against Gai’s sends shivers down his spine. Standing this close together, the smell of Gai’s sweat and grass is hard to ignore, something he doesn’t mind at all.

It makes him feel safe. Like nothing in the world could possibly hurt him 

“You could burn the food and I would still go on a second date with you,” Gai says with such confidence that Kakashi can’t help but laugh. “It’s true.”

“You have to at least taste the food before you say that,” He argued, bumping his nose against Gai’s. “But I do promise that I didn’t burn it.”

Gai’s laugh brings a smile to his face. Always so loud and beautiful. 

He hopes he can hear it for the rest of his life.

“Of course you didn’t burn Dinner,” Gai assured him with a proud smile. “I’m on a date with Hatake Kakashi, Not Saratobi Asuma.”

That was a fair jab. He couldn’t name one time Asuma had cooked that hadn’t ended in a burnt disaster.

“Let’s get to dinner,” He whispered, opening his eyes and looking deep into Gai’s eyes. “Before it gets cold.”

“That sounds like a fantastic plan, Rival.” 


End file.
